shower
by KiRSCHJUWEL
Summary: Vielleicht hatte er Elena Gilbert stets falsch eingeschätzt. Nicht anders war es zu erklären, was sie mit ihm trieb. Wohlwissend, dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte. Oder aber er war eben schon auf dem besten Weg, ein psychotischer Vampir zu werden.


**shower with a friend.**

Das niederprasselnde Wasser rauschte ihm in den Ohren und in einem Anflug von deplatziertem Optimismus schloss Damon Salvatore die Augen, rein _versuchsweise_. Doch postwendend vergegenwärtigte sich das ohnehin schon zart andeutende Bild Elenas, das er nur aus seinen Sinnen hatte vertreiben wollen und er schluckte. _Hart_.

Das heiße Wasser schmiegte sich an ihren nackten Körper und ihre Glieder entspannten sich langsam. Sie fuhr sich mit den nassen Fingern durch das Haar und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, ließ das Wasser hineingreifen und es noch einen Hauch dunkler tränken.

Die feuchten Nebelschwaden legten sich warm auf seine Haut und seine Fingerspitzen schlichen klopfend über die Duschwände, so dass sie erschrocken zu ihm herum schnellte und ihre Blicke sich kurz ineinander verfingen, bevor Elena vor ihm zurückwich und an die merklich kühlere Wand stieß. Damon betrachtete ausdruckslos ihr Gesicht, die skeptisch zusammengeschobenen Augenbrauen, die leicht geröteten Wangen und die halbgeöffneten Lippen, an welchen ein verirrter Tropfen hing, den er ihr sanft mit dem Daumen davon wischte. Ihre Augen folgten der Bewegung seiner Hand und ihre eigene stellte das Wasser ab, ließ das Rauschen verklingen gleich einer hypnotisierenden Melodie und eine blamable Stille umfing ihre beiden Körper, die keiner von ihnen in den nächsten verblühenden Sekunden befähigt war, zu lösen.

»Du solltest gehen«, hauchte Elena endlich und die schwüle Luft belegte ihre erhitzte Haut, trieb ihr allmählich das Gefühl zurück in die Fingerspitzen und veranlasste sie dazu, ihren Körper schützend mit den Armen zu umfangen, ihn erkennbar vor seinen Blicken behüten zu wollen. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass keinerlei Entschiedenheit in ihrer Stimme lag, dass sie sich fern aller Empörung befand. Dass seine Berührung eine nicht minder erschreckende Erregung in ihr reifen ließ. Elena schluckte und griff beherzt an ihm vorbei und nach dem nächstgelegenen Handtuch, wickelte es um ihren Körper und atmete hörbar erleichtert aus.

»Das ist Frottee, kein Eisenkraut«, murmelte er belustigt und ihr Körper spannte sich – _so sichtbar für ihn_ – an. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ließ ihn wissen, dass etwas in ihr brodelte und dass er sie weit mehr um den Verstand bringen konnte, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Sie presste die Lippen apodiktisch aufeinander und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben. Vergebens. Das nasse Haar klebte an ihrem Körper und Damon betrachtete die einzelnen Wassertropfen, die sanft von ihrer Haut perlten.

»Damon«, sagte Elena scharf und versuchte, seinen Blick von ihrer Schulter loszueisen, indem sie ihr Gesicht entschlossen vor seine Augen schob. Nur Millimeter von ihm entfernt. »Lass mich vorbei!«

»Sonst?«, fragte er leise.

Damon legte den Kopf schief und zog abwartend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, wohlwissend, dass diese Mimik sie wahnsinnig machte.

»Ich schreie«, drohte sie ihm waghalsig, doch die bloße Wahrscheinlichkeit trieb ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen auf die Lippen.

»Meinen Namen?«, amüsierte er sich weiter und Elena entwich ein genervtes Seufzen. »Damon«, wiederholte sie seinen Namen, als er sich vorbeugte und sein Atem ihre Haut streifte. Oh, weshalb war sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, bei Stefan duschen zu gehen? Das war der Fehler des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Und unsagbar naiv.

Ihr Herzschlag blieb aus, als seine Lippen ihre Haut berührten, als er behutsam begann, die Wassertropfen weg zu küssen. Elena zog scharf die ohnehin schon stickige Luft ein und war einen kurzen Moment versucht, die Augen zu schließen, bevor sie sich zur Besinnung rief. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in dem üblichen Schwarz, das er trug, und sie versuchte, ihn von sich zu drücken, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Damon griff an ihr vorbei und in der nächsten Sekunde fiel ein Schwall heißes Wasser auf sie herab, durchnässte ihr Handtuch und verwischte ihre Grenzen.

Ihr Griff lockerte sich spürbar, als hätte sie alle Kraft verloren und Damon legte beinahe unschlüssig seine Lippen auf ihre. Und wenn sie bis dahin noch einen Funken Verstand besessen hatte, dann war dieser mit diesem Zeitpunkt dahin.

Ihre Knie wurden ganz schwach, als sich der Kuss wie von selbst vertiefte und seine Arme umfingen ihren Körper. Elena seufzte und ihre Finger suchten sein Haar, bevor sie ihn kurzerhand unter das Wasser zog. Ihr Zeigefinger wanderte über seinen Oberkörper und sie begann ungeduldig die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, während er hungrig über ihren Körper fuhr und ihren Hals mit Küssen benetzte.

Sie strich ihm das Schwarz von den Schultern, als er ihr das Handtuch vom Leib riss. Elena hantierte an seinem Gürtel, doch ihre Finger zitterten zu sehr vor unverhohlener Erregung, dass er ihr zu Hilfe kam – so schnell wie es nur Vampire vermochten. Und sie liebte schon den zweiten. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihren und für Elenas Empfinden hätte es Ewigkeiten so weitergehen können. Sie war willenlos in diesem Moment, zu hypnotisiert von der Art, wie er sie berührte.

Seine übrige Kleidung fiel wie von selbst und Elena ließ sich schwer atmend von ihm gegen die Wand drücken, ließ ihn ihren Körper liebkosen, ließ zu, dass einige Töne ihrer Kehle entwichen, die sich wie selbstverständlich mit dem unablässigen Rauschen des Wassers vermischten, und ließ zu, dass er sie Dinge wollen ließ, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass man derartige Sehnsüchte haben konnte. Sie schloss die Augen, als er abtauchte und ihr Bein mit Bedacht anhob und über seine Schulter legte. Er raubte ihr den Atem. Damon Salvatore hatte ungeahntes – _und wohl eher zu ihrem besten nie erahntes_ – Talent in diesen Angelegenheiten.

Elena krallte sich in sein Haar, in seine Schulter, hinterließ Kratzer auf seinem Rücken, die heilten, noch ehe ihre Finger ein zweites Mal darüberfuhren. Alles, was sie tat, schien ihm nicht im Geringsten zu missfallen, sondern eher in seinem Zungenspiel zu ermutigen. Erneut fiel ihr Kopf in den Nacken und sie biss sich die Unterlippe wund, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der ihre Kehle empor keimte. Bevor ein Gefühl ihren Körper über rann, das so verlockend erschien wie kein zweites, riss sie an seinem Haar und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Und das, was Elena in diesem Augenblick sah, war etwas, das sie weder bei Matt, noch bei Stefan je gesehen hatte. Es war bedingungslose Leidenschaft, die keinen Abbruch zu kennen schien, kein _Ende_. Sie sah den Hunger in seinen Augen und gleichwohl sah sie, dass er sie abgrundtief liebte, obgleich sie dieser stets belächelten Liebe keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

»Komm hoch«, wisperte sie matt und verschloss kaum eine Sekunde später gierig ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Schmeckte das Gute aus seiner Seele heraus. Damon hob sie ohne Mühe hoch und sie schlang die Beine um seinen Oberkörper, ließ verschmelzen, was in diesem Augenblick zusammengehörte. Es war der gefährlichste Tanz, den sie je getanzt hatten, der endete, als sie seinen Namen schrie.

Damon öffnete die Augen und rollte sich auf den Bauch, unablässig den Kopf auf das Kissen schlagend. Zweifelsohne wäre es _ihr_ Verdienst, insofern er der erste psychotische Vampir würde, obgleich es bei dieser Kür wohl auch andere Kandidaten gab. Er verfluchte jedoch nicht unbedingt Elena Gilbert. Sie war nur eine Wiedergeburt Katherines mit mehr oder weniger von ihren Eigenarten. Nein, es war selbstverständlich alles Stefans Schuld, der nicht besser mit seiner Zeit umzugehen gewusst hatte, als sich ein kleines High School Mädchen anzulachen. Nicht das erste Mal imaginierte Damon, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er der erste Bruder gewesen wäre, der nach Mystic Falls zurückgekommen wäre, obgleich er nicht oft Gedanken an Vergangenes verschwendete.

Damon hörte, wie das Rauschen des Wassers verklang und stand schwungvoll auf. Ja, sie quälte ihn unerhörter Dinge, wenn immer sie auf die törichte Idee kam, ausgerechnet im Salvatore Anwesen die Wasserrechnung in die Höhe zu treiben und auch noch in dem Badezimmer, das direkt neben seinem Zimmer lag, aber er würde darüber hinwegsehen. _Ausnahmsweise_. Menschen vergaßen schnell, wie sehr man die Aufmerksamkeit sinngeschärfter Vampire auf sich lenken konnte.

Dynamisch durchstreifte er den kurzen Abschnitt des Flures, ehe er sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen sinken ließ, als er näherkommende Schritte vernahm. Elena zog die Tür auf und riss die Augen auf, bewahrte sich jedoch davor, zurückzuzucken wie vor einem wilden Tier.

»Damon«, stieß sie atemlos hervor, doch als er in ihre Augen blickte, funkelte ihm unverblümtes Amüsement entgegen. Es irritierte ihn kaum merklich, dass sie mittlerweile jenseits aller Überraschung über sein hie und da plötzliches Erscheinen verblieb.

»Es tut mir _so_ leid, Elena, dass ich dich aus _meinem_ Badezimmer in _meinem_ Haus mit _meiner_ Wasserrechnung vertreiben muss«, sagte er gedehnt und trat an ihr vorbei, nicht ohne absichtlich warmen Atem auf ihrer noch feuchten Haut zu verteilen. Er betrachtete die Perlen auf ihrer Schulter, das nasse Haar und das sühnend knappe Handtuch. Genau wie in seiner Fantasie. »Verstanden, Damon«, erwiderte Elena und er hörte den gereizten Unterton heraus, der sich durch ihre Stimmlage zog. Und noch etwas. Vielleicht Belustigung?

»Ich habe natürlich Verständnis dafür, dass du dich nach einem Techtelmechtel mit meinem kleinen Bruder«, er gab passenderweise wohlklingende Würgegeräusche von sich, »von seinen Säften rein waschen musst. Aber heute habe ich ein Date und ich bin spät dran.«

Elena verdrehte die Augen, als das übliche 200-Watt-Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

»Schon gut, Damon. Es war ja nur _eine_ Dusche«, sagte sie leise und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, als sie schnell ihre Kosmetik zusammenraufte und an ihm vorbeirauschte. Im Türrahmen drehte sich _Miss Mystic Leichtbekleidet_ noch einmal zu ihm um und aus ihren Augen glitzerte ihm sanfter Spott entgegen. »Und _deine_ Fantasie.«

Irgendwann würde er ihr das Handtuch wegnehmen.


End file.
